uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (nascido 'Glenn '''Quagglechek) é o louco por sexo, vizinho pervertid o dos Griffins. Quagmire é um ex-estandarte da Marinha dos Estados Unidos, onde se encontrou com Peter Griffin.Em "Conheça os Quagmire", estabelece-se que ele já sabia Peter e sua futura esposa Lois. Ele trabalha atualmente como um piloto de avião. Quagmire é aproximadamente 5'8 "de altura em" ambição cega "e 61 anos de idade de acordo com a sua carteira de motorista em" FOX-y Lady ", embora ele relata um encontro sexual jovem com Tracey Bellings definido em 1986, em" A Fistful of Meg " . Ele explica que ele se faz parecer mais jovem por consumir cenouras. Glenn reside atualmente em 29 Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Island. História Em algum momento de seu passado, Quagmire formado um relacionamento com Cheryl Tiegs, a quem amava. Infelizmente, ele perdeu-a, e tem tentado desde a preencher o buraco deixado por ela ter relações sexuais com mulheres. Ele tem imagens de Lois em sua casa, incluindo no interior do seu porta do armário em "Emissão Impossível". Certa vez, ele foi preso por espiando em Lois no banheiro das meninas em "ambição cega". Ele também foi casado brevemente para um maníaco chamado Joan. Ela morreu depois agarrando Mortebraço 's. Quagmire é atualmente um viúvo, embora isso seja pouco obstáculo para Quagmire, que se deleita em ter relações sexuais com mais garotas sem ter que se preocupar em fazer batota. Em "420", Quagmire recebe um novo gato de estimação chamado James. Tragicamente, quando Quagmire foi para Vermont para comprar um presente para James, Peter, Joe, Cleveland, e Brian, passar por cima de Quagmire de fazer a barba James como uma brincadeira, que saiu pela culatra quando Peter apunhala acidentalmente James. Peter revela isso quando Quagmire oferece uma recompensa para saber onde James é simplesmente tomar a recompensa. Em seu tempo livre, ele é um leitor voraz, e participa regularmente nas reuniões locais Book Club. Casa de Quagmire é muito no estilo com as décadas de 1950 e 1960. Como sua idade indicada é de 61, ele teria sido um jovem adulto durante a época e que teria provavelmente fez uma grande influência em seu estilo de vida. Ele tem uma irmã chamada Brenda que foi abusada fisicamente por seu namorado falecido Jeffery Fecalmane um irmão surdo chamado Gary. Ele também tem um filho em Madrid, Espanha, que se assemelha muito Quagmire, mas com um bigode mal-humorado e um rabo de cavalo, como visto em "de Pedro Got madeiras", apesar de nunca disseram ter tido relações sexuais com uma mulher espanhola em "Brian in Love". No entanto, é possível que ele não sabe a diferença, como foi com Tricia Takanawa, quando ele fez o pedido. Ele também parece ter vários filhos ilegítimos em Quahog, alguns dos quais vão para Martin Mull Elementary School, como visto em "Contos de um terceiro grau Nada". De todos os seus possíveis filhos, o único com quem ele tem tentado desenvolver um relacionamento com e tomar cuidado é Anna Lee Quagmire, que é deixado em sua porta em "O Bebê deQuagmire". Ele acaba dando-lhe a adoção de dar-lhe uma vida melhor do que ele poderia proporcionar. Mesmo que Quagmire foi a primeira pessoa Cleveland informado sobre o seu próprio spin-off. Depois de Cleveland se afastou, Quagmire mostrou nada além de inveja para Cleveland, a ponto de convencer a si mesmo que estava a fazer um spin-off e depois de entregar o corpo falecido de Loretta, chamando Cleveland "Joey". Este inveja não cessou, como na primeira final da temporada de ''The Cleveland ''Show, ele e Peter assistir ao casamento dos pais de Cleveland e Quagmire pergunta a Pedro se ele pode ter seu próprio show, mas Peter diz que ele não pode, porque ele é um estuprador. Personalidade Quagmire é visto frequentemente dizer "tudo bem", enquanto balançando a cabeça para trás e para a frente. Embora Quagmire se dá muito bem com a maioria das pessoas, é revelado em "Jerome é o novo preto", que ele não gosta Brian pelas seguintes razões: * Ele constantemente bate em Lois, mesmo quando Peter paga pela sua comida e salvou da morte certa. * Ele faz cocô por todo o quintal também. De acordo com Quagmire, acrescenta insulto adicional para Peter ao lado de Brian dando em cima de Lois. * Brian não é digno de confiança e nunca paga por qualquer coisa, incluindo dívidas e impostos; quando pediu para pagar, ele sempre comenta que ele vai "pegar você mais tarde", mas "mais tarde" nunca chega. * Brian finge ser um cara que ama profundamente mulheres para suas almas, quando, na realidade, ele apenas datas bimbos; Quagmire, em seguida, admite que ele faz a mesma coisa, mas a diferença entre ele e Brian é que ele é, pelo menos honestos sobre seus objetivos. * Brian é um escritor terrível quem ele pensa que é superior quando tudo que ele faz é plagiar o trabalho dos outros fora da internet. * Brian não fez nada para ajudar, apesar de suas crenças liberais, exceto para tentar legalizar a maconha. * Brian pensa que ele é superior devido ao fato de que ele dirige um Prius. Para este fim, Quagmire comenta com Brian que "dirigir um Prius não faz de você Jesus Cristo!" * Brian não acredito em religião e debruça-se sobre aqueles que o fazem. * Brian age como um intelectual, apesar do fato de que ele falhou duas vezes faculdade. * Brian é um fracasso como pai e nunca vê seu filho. * Terminando seu discurso, Glenn diz Brian, "Eu poderia perdoar tudo isso - tudo isso - se você não fosse tão chato", indicando que Glenn ainda iria ignorar todos os defeitos de Brian, não fosse o fato de que Glenn considerou- "apenas um furo triste, alcoólico". Ironicamente, Quagmire atingiu em Lois também, mas afirma ser honesto sobre o namoro mulheres para os seus corpos. O que torna os desejos de Brian e Quagmire no sentido de Lois diferente é que, enquanto Quagmire está apenas interessado em sexo, Brian, conforme mostrado em "Play It Again, Brian", acredita que ele é mais merecedor de Lois, devido a Peter muitas vezes negligenciando sua esposa para outros interesses e que eles têm mais coisas em comum. O conflito entre ele e Brian continua em "paizinho do Quagmire"quando Quagmire bater Brian Amizade seu pai mudou-sexo, que não tinha conhecimento disso até Stewie lhe disse pouco antes Quagmire chegou. Um Brian irritado recebe a palavra final, no entanto, quando ele diz para areias movediças, "eu transei com seu pai". Isso continuou em "Tiegs for Two", quando Brian forçou seu caminho para a classe de Quagmire em ter relações sexuais, em uma tentativa de conseguir um encontro comDenise. No entanto, uma vez que as técnicas de Quagmire eram apenas para transar e não encontrando o amor, Brian acaba por destruir seu relacionamento e de Denise. Culpar Quagmire, ele se vinga por namorar Cheryl Tiegs e insultando Quagmire, que revida namorando Jillian. Quando Quagmire trata a quatro deles para o jantar, Brian alega Quagmire era obeso como uma criança, o que desencadeia uma série de insultos entre ele e Quagmire, causando uma briga, fazendo ambos Jillian e Cheryl despejá-los. Isso acaba com Brian pedindo uma carona de Quagmire, que sorri e propostas por ele para entrar, antes de acelerar antes de Brian pode entrar em, inverter e bater Brian. Desde então, sempre que os dois interagem, Quagmire tem sido muito rude com Brian, apesar das tentativas de Brian para ser educado, tratamento de Brian como ele é muito mais de um idiota do que ele realmente é. Ele geralmente termina onde Quagmire rapidamente aponta falhas de Brian, ou Brian inadvertidamente causa uma situação que faz com que Quagmire odiá-lo ainda mais como o que aconteceu com o seu 5 anos de idade sobrinha Abby em "Estrada para o Pólo Norte". Deve-se notar, entretanto, que antes de os escritores reescreveu a personalidade de Quagmire ser mais desagradável para com Brian, Quagmire foi realmente amigável com Brian em temporadas anteriores. É possível que a verdadeira razão que Quagmire não gosta Brian é porque Brian é simplesmente um cão, como Quagmire desenvolveu uma atração para os gatos como demonstrado em "420" e em "Brothers & Sisters". Apesar de sua antipatia de Brian veio à tona em "Jerome é o novo preto", exemplos anteriores de sua frustração com Brian incluem "The King Is Dead", em que Quagmire é ciumento que Brian tem a liderança em''O Rei e ''Eu. Em " O Homem com Dois Brians ", Stewie perturba uma menina que Quagmire está interessado em namoro, tornando-a chorar e fugir. Quagmire grita, em Brian como ele corre atrás dela. Quagmire tem mostrado uma tolerância para com Brian em determinadas situações sociais, sem qualquer um deles sendo significar um para o outro, seja ele Brian a intervenção de Brenda em "Gritos do Silêncio: A história de Brenda Q.", Brian estar em uma festa dada por Quagmire em "The Blind Side", e os dois jogando Laser Tag juntos em "Forget-Me-Not". No entanto, quando Brian morre em "A Vida de Brian", durante seu funeral, enquanto todos pagam seus respeitos a ele, em vez Quagmire relógios de beisebol em seu telefone. Apetite sexual Se Quagmire poderia ser resumido em apenas uma palavra, seria De acordo com o CD Las Vegas, Quagmire teve relações sexuais com pelo menos 600 mulheres. Ele tem um fetiche por pés. Em "Bebê Not On Board", Quagmire tem uma ereção de assistir a DirecTV ajuda de vídeo. Quando Cleveland pergunta se há alguma coisa que não liga Quagmire, nós descobrir que a resposta é "pessoas que dizem que a palavra" lixo "quando querem dizer 'lixo'." Glenn também ocasionalmente visita a prisão local para que ele possa ter relações sexuais com os presos do sexo feminino em "Quebrando Out é difícil de fazer". Em "Emissão Impossível", quando Peter e Lois perguntou Quagmire para assistir seus filhos, ele concordou, mas começou a dizer: "De acordo com a Lei de Megan, eu sou obrigado de informar que ..." antes de cortar-se fora e aceitar os filhos de qualquer maneira. Isto sugere que Quagmire é um agressor sexual registrado. Durante uma temporada em ''The ''Bachelorette, Quagmire trouxe Brooke Roberts à sua mãe, onde ele queria uma de três vias com eles. Em "Tiegs for Two", ele ensina uma aula sobre como pegar as meninas. Quagmire também parece ter uma afinidade com o estupro, porque, em "Peter Griffin: marido, pai ... O irmão",quando Stewie finge ser uma líder de torcida, ele encontra uma líder de torcida amordaçada nos banheiros masculinos e parece pronto para ter relações sexuais com dela. Em "Fore Pai", durante sua tentativa de estuprar uma mulher do serviço postal fora de sua casa, é revelado que o corpo de Quagmire tem construído uma imunidade a Mace devido a ser usado sobre ele tantas vezes. Quagmire também não está acima deestupro, como mostrado como sendo em ''The Bachelorette em "Brian the Bachelor", onde drogou a bebida de Brooke e tentou arrastá-la para uma cabana, apenas para fugir com um de seus sapatos quando ele percebeu seu data estava sendo filmado. Também em "Furado junto, Torn Apart", um garçom em um restaurante perguntou Quagmire se ele queria a bebida habitual com um roofie, uma droga de estupro conhecidos por sua companheira, algo que Quagmire nega quando ele está com Lois, mas mais tarde encomendas quando ele ficou com data de Peter Jennifer Love Hewitt. Além disso, em "Bebê, você Knock Me Out", ele pode ser visto arrastando para longe a boxeadora inconsciente que Lois tinha acabado de lutar. Sua cama, que ele chama a"Holderdowner 5000" no "Dia dos Namorados em Quahog" é equipado com braços mecânicos a fim de pegar fisicamente, tira e restringir qualquer mulher em uma posição pronta para o sexo. Sua cabine sofá em "ItTakes a Village Idiot, e I Married One" é similarmente equipados embora ele reage a Peter apenas quando controlada manualmente com um botão na parede. Ele também não parece se importar exatamente o que ele faz sexo com o tempo que é uma menina e ele está feliz como em "Barely Legal", em que uma girafa começa a lamber-lo antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo e ele então a persegui-lo fora porque não era o mesmo girafa da noite anterior. No entanto, em"The Thin White Linha", Brian detecta que ele recentemente tinha relações sexuais com duas mulheres e um homem. Embora Brian não detecta o cheiro de um homem que teve relações sexuais com Quagmire, Quagmire corrige Brian que ele teve relações sexuais com "Três mulheres filipinas" apenas para perceber que o terceiro era um transexual. Essa percepção solicita Quagmire para correr e chorar ao horror de ter relações sexuais com uma mulher transexual. Também é mostrado que Quagmire também se engaja em necrofilia; isso é mostrado em tais situações como quando a morte matou Joan em "I Toma Quagmire", ele perguntou se ele poderia deixar o corpo com ele por 5 minutos, e ele é mostrado saltar de um caixão semi-nua em uma cena sem censura em "Airport '07". Ele disse uma vez que, se ele poderia ser com qualquer mulher no mundo, ele escolheria Taylor Hanson, não percebendo que Taylor Hanson é realmente um cara. Surpreendentemente, não foi até ao momento da "Goy Família" que ele descobriu a pornografia na Internet. Imaginou-se como um preservativo em "Extra Large Medium", mas não percebeu que o preservativo era para 2 homens gays. Hábito de sexo sem proteção de Quagmire pode explicar por que ele tem múltiplas doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Quagmire é dada quase vinte anos de prisão por estupro depois de dormir com Keira, uma colegial que se encontra sobre sua idade em "Mamãe Quagmire". Intervenção por sua mãe Cristal Quagmire salva-lo de ter que realmente executar a sentença. Theme Song Quagmire tem sua própria música-tema, como visto em "Quebrando Out é difícil de fazer" e "Airport '07", embora a música-tema é mostrado apenas na versão sem censura do último episódio. Ele geralmente começa com um locutor dizendo, e, em seguida, ele vai para uma seqüência de abertura com o rosto contra um fundo de cores em mudança, enquanto cantores estúdio cantar a música-tema, com Quagmire cantando a última linha "Quem, senão Quagmire?"; : Ele é Quagmire, Quagmire : Você nunca sabe o que ele vai fazer a seguir : Ele é Quagmire, Quagmire : Giggity giggity giggity giggity, vamos fazer sexo! A sequência seguida, corta para uma definição que é suposto ser totalmente séria. Até agora, um jantar chique e um funeral de um jovem que morreu virgem foram mostrados. Quagmire, então, realizar um ato ultrajante, para a surpresa dos espectadores. Durante a seqüência de jantar, onde ele estava vestido como um garçom, ele tirou a cueca e dançou em cima da mesa. Durante o funeral, ele saiu do caixão de cueca e dançou fora de campo, o que implica que ele teve relações sexuais com o cadáver. O "créditos finais" sequência presumido é quase idêntica à sequência de abertura, exceto a música-tema é realizado desta forma; : Ele é Quagmire, Quagmire : Giggity giggity goo! Parentes * Cristal Quagmire (mãe) * Dan / Ida Quagmire (pai) * Gary Quagmire (irmão) * Brenda Quagmire (irmã) * Sem nome avô (avô, falecido) * Joan Quagmire (esposa, falecida) * Anna Lee Quagmire (filha) * Feto de Brenda (sobrinho / sobrinha) * Abby (sobrinha) * Um aluno da terceira série branca (filho) * Um aluno da terceira série com problemas mentais (filho) * Aluno da terceira série hispânica (filho) * Um homem espanhol (filho) Notas * Quagmire manifestou interesse em ter relações sexuais com muitas das mulheres Cleveland foi romanticamente envolvidos com. Em "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", ele faz sexo com Loretta, em seguida, em "Amor Blactually," ele tem relações sexuais com Carolyn e The Cleveland Show episódio "Beer Walk", ele pergunta Cleveland se ele pode fazer sua esposa Donna. * Em "Vidas da Morte", Quagmire está vestindo uniforme de gala de um marinheiro alistados quando ele se apresenta a Pedro como "Ensign Glen Quagmire". No entanto, oficiais comissionados usar um uniforme diferente. * Quagmire dirige um vermelho Chevrolet 1957 Bel-Air. * Quando um comentário sexual é feita para ou por Lois, Quagmire pode ser ouvido a dizer "Oh ya !!", "OH !!" ou "Giggity" sem ele estar na conversa, como em "Breaking Out é difícil de fazer". * Ele tem um fetiche por pés em "Fore Pai". * Quagmire é o único dos amigos de Pedro que tem sido em torno e amigos com Peter para toda a série.Joe não aparecem pela primeira vez, até que "A Hero Sits Next Door" e Cleveland deixou o show no início da temporada 8. * Em "Emissão Impossível", ele está construindo uma boneca sexual de uma reminiscência de Lois. * Quagmire possui todas as doenças conhecidas pelo homem em "Halloween em Spooner Rua". No mesmo episódio, Quagmire também diz Peter & Joe que ele é paciente zero da gonorréia. * Ele é dono de um monoplano e um biplano, como visto em "Mother Tucker" e "Hannah Banana", respectivamente. * Em "Goy Família" ele descobriu pornografia online no final da vida. * Em "Tiegs for Two", é revelado que Quagmire é meio-polonês e seu nome original era Glenn Quagglechek. Ele também era obeso como uma criança. * Embora Quagmire tem um fraquinho por animais, Brian é o único animal que ele despreza. * Em "Spies Reminiscent of Us", Quagmire menciona que ele teve aulas de improvisação e 3 leva improv muito a sério. * Em um futuro Quahog depois de uma guerra nuclear com o ressuscitado Estados Confederados da América em "Voltar para o piloto", Quagmire se tornou um sapo mutante chamado "Frogmire" até que ele seja destruído por um Joe terminator-like. * Em "Grumpy Old Man", Carter mispronounces seu nome como "dilema". * Glenn vestidos como Aquaman como parte do plano de Pedro para se reunir Billy Finn com sua esposaJoanne em "Seja cuidadoso o que você peixe para". * De acordo com "O progresso de Pedro", Glenn era Jack, o Estripador em uma vida passada. * Em "O Velho eo Big 'C'", é revelado que ele foi usando uma peruca o tempo todo. Ele aceita sua calvície por um tempo até que Peter e Joe fazê-lo fazer um transplante de cabelo, porque sua personalidade tinha mudado. Isto contradiz "The Perfect Castaway", no qual ele é mostrado ter crescido seu cabelo para fora. * Na cena do tribunal em "A Guy Simpsons", ele está sentado ao lado de Lenny Leonard, que afirma não realmente gosta de sexo. Category:Ostra bebada